


bet

by kwtgw (akowotagawa)



Series: a borumitsu a day [4]
Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations
Genre: Canon Universe, F/F, First Kiss, Getting Together, M/M, Mutual Pining, Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:55:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25060480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akowotagawa/pseuds/kwtgw
Summary: “Oh yeah?” he said, a playful glint in his eyes which Sarada knew was a tell tale sign he was up to no good, “Let’s make this a competition.”Sarada smiled, almost as mischievously as Boruto, when she extended a hand for a shake.“Deal.”Or Sarada and Boruto make a friendly bet. Things do not exactly go as planned but, in the end, neither of them mind.
Relationships: Akimichi Chouchou/Uchiha Sarada, Mitsuki/Uzumaki Boruto, Uchiha Sarada & Uzumaki Boruto
Series: a borumitsu a day [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1773745
Comments: 12
Kudos: 92





	1. /

i.

“Can you believe we’re graduating.” Sarada said, moving back and forth on the swing set they were sitting on behind the academy grounds, “It’s almost surreal.” 

“Honestly,” Boruto said, taking a sip from the slushie they were passing back and forth amongst them, “We’re way too old for these swings too. Do you think anybody passing by would think we’re weirdos?” he asked with a grin. Sarada snatched the slushie from him before he inhaled it in a single gulp and gave himself his first brainfreeze of the season. The day was hot and they hadn’t even become full fledged chuunin yet but the nostalgia for their academy was already kicking in.

“Everybody already knows you’re a weirdo.” she said, taking a sip and tossing the plastic cup back to him. If Sarada hadn’t known better she’d almost feel like her teammate was offended by the gesture. 

“What?! Me? If anybody’s the weirdo between the two of us it’s you.” he said, catching the cup in midair and using his spare hand to point a finger at her as if he were making a particularly scandalous accusation, “You have zero self control around Chouchou I’m surprised she hasn’t figured out you had a crush on her ever since the chunin exams were our biggest priority.”

Sarada’s eye twitched and her swinging came to a complete halt. 

“Boruto! Zero self control? The only reason you’re bringing my crush on Chouchou up is because you have never seen  _ yourself  _ around Mitsuki.” she huffed, “Honestly, I’d call you both peacocks locked in some elaborate mating dance but you have less subtlety and grace than a bird.” 

The two of them stared at each other in a fiery flare, piercing gaze locked on piercing gaze, before bursting into a fit of laughter. 

“Geez, I’m not  _ that  _ obvious.” Boruto said, clutching his side. Sarada composed herself and shrugged, choosing to drag her feet through the sand beneath the swing instead.

“No comment. But I’m not willing to let your words slip. You’re the hopeless one. I do have self control compared to you.”

Boruto took a giant slurp from the slushie and squeezed the glass in his fist after emptying it. 

“Oh yeah?” he said, a playful glint in his eyes which Sarada knew was a tell tale sign he was up to no good, “Let’s make this a competition. Whoever loses their cool in front their crush at Denki’s graduation party tonight has to admit they’re the bird brain.”

Sarada smiled, almost as mischievously as Boruto, when she extended a hand for a shake.

“Deal.”

ii.

It turns out shopping for party wear was actually not as boring as it seemed if one had the right company.

“You know I’m surprised you were into fashion.” Chouchou said, sifting through the clothes on the discount rack, “I didn’t even know you had an eye for it.”

Boruto stuck his head out from behind the shoe aisle holding a pair of bright metallic sandals as if they were a trophy.

“Why thank you Chouchou.” he said handing his find over, “What do you think of these?”

Chouchou blinked.

“I’ve...never wanted to retract a statement faster.” she said, incredulously.

“Hey don’t look at them  _ alone _ .” he urged, “You found that short holo skirt earlier didn’t you? Try them on together.”

Chouchou considered his idea just as her eyes glanced over the perfect silver top to complete the outfit. When she emerged from behind the dressing room curtain striking a pose Boruto gave her a thumbs up.

“Sarada’s going to go crazy tonight.” he laughed.

“What was that?” Chouchou asked curiously.

“Nothing, nothing at all. You’re gonna own this party Chouchou.” Boruto said, clearing his throat. 

“Of course I will.” Chouchou replied, walking back into the changing room to put her original attire back on, “If I heard Sarada’s name correctly though, I saw her and Mitsuki leave the store with a ton of bags when you were in the shoe aisle. They were too far so I couldn’t say hi but I think we’ll see them tonight.” 

Boruto couldn’t believe his ears. Of course Sarada was with Mitsuki. She would never lose a bet this easily.  _ Of course  _ she would also come up with the same plan as him. Boruto hung his head in his hands, trying not to think about how Sarada was indirectly going to torture and test him in just a few hours. 

“Yeah...I’m sure we will.” he tried to say without giving away his alarm but it came out as more of a squeal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> who's gonna win? place your bets if you dare haha
> 
> kudos (and especially comments) keep me writing!


	2. //

iii. 

Denki’s house was humongous. Boruto was surprised there were speakers large enough to blare music throughout the place although it certainly wasn’t needed to make the night seem alive. His fellow students were mingling all around, near the drinks, by the foosball table and even outside beside the pool despite the heat. 

“Would you like to dance?” 

Boruto turned around, surprised to hear a voice so clear in its familiarity that he could recognise it over the music with ease. 

_Mitsuki_. 

For a second all he could do was stare. With his mouth slightly hung open as if he were about to greet his friend but forgot how to speak midway. It was as if everything about him exuded an allure, an impossibly attractive magnetism, the pull of a tide towards the moon. 

“I do.” Boruto said, coming back to his senses, “Y-you look beautiful Mitsuki.”

Mitsuki spun, making a show of his blue sequined shirt tucked into tight black pants. Sarada really outdid herself. Boruto hadn’t lost faith in his ability though and he didn’t have to look from the corner of her eye to see her blushing from head to toe as Chouchou pulled her into a hug when she met her at the front door. There was hope for him still...

“Thank you.” Mitsuki said, taking Boruto’s hand in his. Some more primal half of Boruto’s mind wanted to push him against the nearest wall and mark the collarbones visible over his off shoulder shirt with blooming love bites. The other half wanted to litter kisses up the pearly skin of Mitsuki’s neck and whisper praises and sweet nothings against him. He shook his head, opting to lead the other to the dancefloor instead. 

“I’m really happy we get to graduate from the academy together.” Mitsuki said, placing his arms around Boruto’s neck as they swayed together to the rhythm. Boruto beamed at him, resisting the urge to pull him even closer where his hands lay on his waist. He couldn’t tell if the shyness in the other’s face was a trick of the lighting.

“Me too ‘suki.” he said, noticing how much taller than had both gotten over their school years, “I’m proud of us.”

iv.

It was Inojin’s idea to play seven minutes in heaven and spin the bottle at the same time since it provided “double the drama” and, hence, double the fun according to him. Boruto thought that was a terrible idea but didn’t protest since everybody else seemed to approve of it strangely enough.

“Alright. So first spin’s for those who’re getting in the walk in closet.” he said, rolling the glass bottle over to Shikadai who had been in charge of spinning every bottle for their silly games ever since they were all genin. The role clearly stuck. A quick flick of the wrist and Boruto was watching the ends of the bottle intently as they slowed to a stop. 

Sarada. Chouchou. The first two victims of fate.

“Oh man.” Sarada said. Boruto stuck his tongue out at her and then mouthed a wish of good luck. Chouchou was giggling when she shut the door behind them and Inojin started the timer. 

“Spin the bottle time.” Shikadai yelled over the commotion and everybody gathered in a messy circle. Boruto let out a sigh of relief, already confident he had won the bet when suddenly the students around him erupted into a chorus of oohs and aahs. Before he knew it, the back end of the bottle was pointing towards him. He followed the direction of the line until his gaze met golden. Molten honey. Perhaps he celebrated a little too early. Perhaps fate was also equipped with the ability to pay him back...

v.

Mitsuki was frozen still when Boruto pressed his lips to the other’s. The music was blaring so loudly behind them he thought his chest would burst open. When he pulled back, he felt dazed but not in the way that he craved. Not in a way he had hoped. He looked at Mitsuki and his heart broke when he realised his friend was crying.

“Oh no. ‘suki.” he called, right as the other got up from sitting cross legged and ran away from the crowd. Nothing mattered in that moment. Not the confused faces of the onlookers. Not the blaring noise. Not the bet. All that mattered was following Mitsuki to make sure he wasn’t hurt. 

“Hey. Mistuki...” he said, slightly breathless from chasing after him to the rooftop. The past few years of training had made them fast...

Boruto looked around to take in the new surroundings. It seems Denki’s parents had set up a garden here. It was so much more peaceful compared to the inside of the mansion and Boruto couldn’t be more thankful for that. He walked up to Mitsuki and sat down beside him at the edge, completely in awe of the way his hair reflected the moonlight as if it were a silver wave in the ocean. 

“I'm sorry. I didn’t mean to pull you away from there Boruto.” he said, wiping away a tear on his shoulder, “They were staring. I don’t like it when people look at us like that. It’s like I’m a test subject. A freak. Something other than human. I...I know it’s irrational I...” 

Boruto brushed away the last of the tears with his thumb and let the other rest his forehead against his shoulder.

“I didn’t want to kiss you when I felt like that. I’m so sorry.” he whispered.

“That’s okay.” Boruto said, rubbing small circles on his back soothingly, “And you don’t have to apologise. We came here to have a good time with our friends. I’m sure they will understand so you don’t have to worry about stuff like that when you’re uncomfortable. I’m glad you came up here.”

Mitsuki sniffled as he lifted his head slowly and smiled softly. He looked so beautiful. Boruto returned it and leant in close till their noses brushed as an invitation to right a wrong. Mitsuki closed his eyes and he could feel the brush of an eyelash against his skin. They kissed again, and it was delicate this time. More gentle. Boruto felt like his heart was the newest flower blooming on the rooftop garden. 

vii. 

“And that’s time! Open the door.” Inojin’s voice came just as Boruto and Mitsuki had walked downstairs hand in hand.

“You both alright?” Shikadai asked but Boruto couldn’t answer right away because he was met with the sight of Chouchou and Sarada making out in the closet. Sarada was sitting flush against Chouchou’s lap, one hand caressing her thigh under her skirt. He could hear Mitsuki hide a playful gasp behind his sleeve and held his hand tighter in his. Inojin pulled both girls apart, and laughed as they turned three different shades of red as if only just realising where they were. 

“Never been better.” he replied. And as if to prove his words correct, the night sailed smoothly since.

viii.

“Damn it Boruto. I couldn’t keep my eyes off her.” Sarada said, head resting against the rope holding up the swing, “Did you pick the skirt? Do you know how hard it is to look away from someone you like when they’re literally wearing reflective clothing? This is not a complaint, don’t get me wrong.”

Boruto tried not to laugh at her dreamy expression because he had one exactly like hers for the entirety of the morning. 

“Believe me, I know.” he said, mind drifting back to Mitsuki’s shiny outfit last night, “And no, the shoes were my only contribution. What did you pick for Mitsuki?”

It was Sarada’s turn to suppress a chuckle.

“Everything _but_ the shoes. He was too worried his precious sun would dislike what he chose. You guys are so adorable it’s unreal.”

Boruto held out a hand, not to make a deal or bet this time but as a gesture of friendship. Sarada bumped a fist against his.

“Congratulations to the two of us.” he said, “For graduating.”

“In more ways than one, huh.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> they both won :3
> 
> as usual kudos (and especially comments) keep me writing!


End file.
